


My Unfinished Haikyuu!! Fics and One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: LMAO, M/M, all my old stuff, enjoy, will be posted over the next week, word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the "graphic depictions of violence" is regarding one that may be considered that that will be posted later... this is where you will find my unfinished works when all i would write was kagehina and daisuga and kurotsuki...and maybe some of my mini-one shots that i was meaning to write and post over a hundred days, but that didn't necessarily work out...anyway i hope you enjoy unfinished fics;; y'all can go figuring what happens, and maybe one day i'll update endings to all of these...! or maybe only some. anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. birthday surprise / bokuaka

“Where the hell are we going now, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi mumbled, barely giving off any emotion despite annoyance. It was  _ his  _ birthday, and they were going around town running  _ Bokuto’s  _ errands. And yes, he loved spending time with Bokuto, but felt a bit let down to not even hear the lightest of a “Happy Birthday,” from him.

 

First and foremost, who would have thought Koutarou would have errands to do? He’s a very loose and in-the-moment kind of guy, and to think he had a schedule to follow or errands to run was extremely out of character to Keiji. The only schedule he knew Bokuto-san would follow is his school and volleyball schedules. He may not know his senpai as well as he thought.

 

Secondly, if they were doing anyone’s errands that day, they should have been doing Keiji’s, and Keiji only felt this way _because, well,_ _it’s MY birthday. Not Bokuto-san’s._

 

Koutarou turns to him quickly, “I’ve just gotta run into this store real quick. I’ll be right back out, ‘kay, Akaashi?” He dishes out a few hundred yen, and Akaashi hesitantly takes the money. “Get us a couple coffee’s? You know what I like.”

 

Keiji only nods in response. He still feels annoyed as he watches Bokuto dash into the shop.

 

He enters a coffee shop close to the store and orders for himself and his senpai, and he sits himself down. He takes a sip of the burning hot coffee, and starts to play with his feet under the table, tapping them on the ground at first, then on top of the other. Realizing his fumbling, he seats himself in a manner that heals his posture, and then starts twiddling with his forefingers, spinning them around each other. 

 

Keiji didn’t have his phone on him (He’d accidentally left it in the clubroom the previous day), so he had to deal without it for the past eighteen hours. It felt like hell, considering when he wasn’t spending time with Bokuto, playing Volleyball or doing schoolwork, he was involved with something on his phone, or in general, online. He kept contact with other friends through that. 

 

And though he didn’t have it, and knew it, he instinctively reached into his right pocket, felt nothing, and sighed. He continued to twiddle his fingers, and took another sip of his coffee.

 

Five minutes have passed. He looks to the door quickly, seeing if Bokuto had exited the store he was in and was making his way to the coffee shop yet. He was disappointed to see no one at first, but looked closer, and saw the spiky grey-and-black haired teenager making his way out of the store. He waved as the door opened at who Keiji assumed to be the person who clerked him, and he smiled brightly as he darted toward the small coffee-scented shop. The scent relaxed Akaashi, so he took another sip, this time a little less burning hot, and waited for Bokuto to enter.

 

Bokuto slows himself down as he approaches, which seemed abnormal for him to do. He normally would run through whatever was in his way, jump in excitement and nearly knock over his kouhai, but Akaashi didn’t think much of it _because, well,_ _he was carrying a huge bag with him._

 

_ What could be in the bag? _

 

Keiji’s curiosity got the best of him as he tried to peek, saying, “What’cha got there, Bokuto-san?” Koutarou pulled the bag behind him.

 

“Secret.” He released firmly. Akaashi raised his eyebrows.

 

“Secret? What secret could it be that you keep it from me?” Keiji joked.

 

“You’ll find out.” Bokuto laughed. Keiji sighed.

 

They exited the coffee shop walked for another mile, Akaashi following his senpai, small talk arising every few seconds after the previous conversation ended. Before he knew it, they were nearly at Fukurodani. Was Bokuto taking him to school for a reason?

 

“Why are we at school?” Keiji asked, still following behind Bokuto. The latter turns his head to look at the former.

 

“Why not? We have practice in a couple hours anyway, I was wondering if we could get some quick practice in before it started.”

 

“Well, yeah, I don’t see why not, but–” Bokuto turns around quickly to place a single finger on Keiji’s lips. Keiji felt a strong presence upon him when Bokuto was just a few inches from his face.

 

“But nothing,” he whispered, pulling himself away from the underclassman, posing boldly. He continued in his usual prideful voice, “We’re just going to practice a bit.”

 

Keiji tried to hide whatever blush came upon him, and nodded. He still can't get used to Bokuto when he's so close.

 

They continued on to the clubroom, and Bokuto opened up the doors fairly quickly after fumbling with his keychain for a moment. He had his usual eccentric and excited smile planted on his face as the doors opened, and he reached to flip on the lights.

 

“Happy Birthday, Akaashi-san!”

 

The entirety of Fukurodani Academy’s Boys Volleyball team erupted in laughter and smiles at the sight of Akaashi, obviously flustered and surprised.

 

“What–”

 

“We wanted to celebrate. For our precious setter. You didn’t think we’d forget it was your birthday, right?” Bokuto smirks. “Happy birthday, Keiji.” He hugs Keiji tightly.

 

_ I could kiss you right now _ , Akaashi thought. He barely thought of Bokuto like that, but the upperclassman's glowing smile made Keiji want to so badly.

 

"Thank you, Bokuto-san," he beamed, and planted a small kiss on his senpai's cheek. He hid himself quickly.

  
Bokuto stared at him blankly for a moment, then blushed.


	2. am i in love with you (or am i in love with the feeling?) - kurotsuki / UNFINISHED

au where tsukki goes to nekoma bc i need this to work the way i want it to

i.

He wasn’t very talkative outside of class, but in the classroom he’d explain scenarios he’d been assigned for a presentation with utmost intelligence, using vocabulary that wasn’t typical of a sixteen year old. It wasn’t unlike him, as a person, to be smarter than his classmates; at this point in time, he was the top of his class, reaching incredibly prominent grades in all subjects, even what had been dubbed the hardest by nearly his entire school, English. He would be able to catch on to the language incredibly quickly.

His outstanding marks were seemingly unbelievable due to his well justified skill as a talented volleyball player, Vice-Captain to Kuroo Tetsurou and well renowned middle blocker of Nekoma High School’s Boys Volleyball Club. Tsukishima Kei’d be externally annoyed with his captain all too often, but discarded that internally because of a little spark that lit inside of him every time he heard Kuroo’s voice. His heart would jump, his palms would sweat, and be a bit out of it if his senpai started talking to him out of the blue. Though most of the time, he did manage to keep cool and collected and acted as if nothing was up.

He even told himself that.

Tsukishima simply didn’t feel comfortable where he was now. Though the blond had heard “The world is your oyster!” from teachers, all sure that he’d pursue something that could change the world plenty of times, he couldn’t help but believe that wasn’t the case.

On January twenty-sixth, just two more months left before upping another year in the school system, the high expectations applied to him made his mind race while attempting his practice homework, making it literally the most difficult task at hand for him to complete.

For the first time that he could remember, Tsukishima Kei didn’t push through it.

He instead, while still sat as his desk, threw his pencil down onto it and tossed his head back, huffing. He brought his hands together, met at his forehead, then after taking another breath, pulled them over his eyes.

His thoughts raged. He was confused why he couldn’t do it, and worried about his confusion. He thought about Volleyball practice the next morning, how he could improve his blocking, and he thought of Kuroo. Kuroo, of all people.

Tsukishima sat there for a moment, tranced by his own mind and sure that he could be going insane. His confusion soon turned to why his thoughts were on Kuroo. It’s not like there was anything extremely special about him.

His homework wasn’t abnormal: pre-calculus was decently simple class to Kei, yet he couldn’t bring himself to write out another equation. It almost felt like he’d forgotten what they’d learned in class, but more than that. He felt like he’d forgotten everything, and almost as if he couldn’t actually control himself.

He decided he’d stop with the homework for the night, because no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn’t be able to complete it. It just seemed extremely impossible to him; so, turning off his lamp in the process, he made his way to his bed and laid down quickly.

He found himself puzzled when his arm reached for one of his old notebooks, sat on a shelf as part of his bedside table. The metal-spiraled papers pulled from the shelf, and with it a small piece of pink paper that had fallen out. To the best of his knowledge, Tsukishima had never seen this page before, so it bewildered him. It had what illuminated as blue ink in the moonlight through his window, and was creased at an uneasy angle.

He grabs the paper to find that it was a sticky note. Fitting, what other paper could be that small, and pink?

“Tsukishima-san! I like you!”

His pupils dilated. He remembered this day, when he was a first year. No one had ever confessed to him so indirectly before; he was confused. _Why would someone just give me a note confession,_ he thought, _without even hinting who they are?_

His heart only fluttered at the thought of this possibly being Kuroo, considering the messy and outlandish handwriting being so similar to that of his senpai’s, and so fittingly resembling of his outrageous hairstyle. It, the handwriting, had probably changed throughout the year, though.

He was extremely astonished, now, why he was so into the thought that it was from Kuroo. He didn’t want to believe he was into guys, let alone believe he had feelings for his Captain. But he really couldn’t help it. Tsukishima was so interested in finding out who it was now. He really didn’t care when he found this disposable at his desk last year, but now he was genuinely curious. And with that, he genuinely believed it was his senpai’s.

Could it have really been him, though?

The next day, he got up early and was the first to the clubroom. Being the vice-captain, he had keys, so it was only a matter of time before he was in and getting ready.

Kuroo arrived just minutes after he did, and joined him quickly.

“Tsukki! You’re gonna block me lots today, right?”

He didn’t get much sleep that previous night.

“I always do, don’t I, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima deadpanned. Kuroo smiles.

“Yeah, you do, but it’s just nice to hear.”

Tsukishima nods and continues getting ready, internally sighing. His skin felt electric, and his heart on a rampage. 

The practice ran quicker than he’d expected. He wanted to talk to Kuroo about the sticky note midst it to spare himself of the awkward conversation to follow, but was completely unsure if he should, regarding the circumstances. They may be best friends even outside of volleyball, but this time was to be spent perfecting certain techniques for the sport.

When practice ended and the two started walking to their classes, he couldn’t hold back.

“I wanted to ask you,” Tsukishima let out, before realizing it, “You know how I was confessed to last year, by a post it note?”

Kuroo paused for a moment before answering, “Yeah, why are you just bringing this up now?”

“Do you have any idea who it was from?”

Kuroo huffed, his cheeks barely tinging red, “I don’t know. Probably some really pretty girl who was in your class. I really have no idea. I mean, you _are_ an attractive guy. And really smart, and a really good blocker. Like, really good. You’ve got girls all over you, right?”

“I guess. Uh--All right. I don’t know, though. At all. Are you sure you don’t have any ideas?’

“I--uh, yeah.” Kuroo straightened his posture and turned to look away from Tsukishima. Tsukishima sighed.

“All right.”

A minute of silence rung between the two, cold nipping at their noses and snow crunching under their feet as they made their way away from the gym and toward the school. Kuroo spoke up again, “Why are you asking now?”

“I found it last night in one of my notebooks.” Tsukishima deadpanned. His senpai only nodded at the statement and continued walking. Tsukishima gave him a look, and Kuroo noticed. ”And of course, I was curious. Since I never found out who.”

“If you think it’s me, you couldn’t be more wrong.” He turned his head to look up, and planted a smile on his face. “I like you, Tsukishima, yes, but not like that.”

_Oh._

“Why, were you _hoping_ it was me?” Tsukishima’s blush blended with his already red cheeks due to the cold. But Kuroo could notice. Of course he could. “Aw, Tsukishima, I’m flattered!” Kuroo practically yelled in his typical ‘I-Swear-This-Is-My-Inside-Voice’ volume. Tsukishima shook his head. He denied Kuroo that thought of flattery externally, but internally, he wished he’d just give in.

“Not at all, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima stated, looking at the hair on the boy ahead of him’s head. The black hair fit him well. It was soft. Like, the _really good_ type of soft. Tsukishima had only felt it a couple of times, once when he was helping his senpai one morning because he woke late and couldn’t style it, another when just brushing by after practice showers. He wondered what it’d be like to grip Kuroo’s hair in his hand and--

 _No._ Tsukishima thought, shutting it down immediately. He can’t be developing feelings for Kuroo. He would be leaving for the University of Tokyo in two months. He’s his captain, his mentor, his friend.

There was no way he could develop feelings for Kuroo Tetsurou.

He barely understood it, whatever _it_ was. He knew that there was something odd in his thoughts right now, but he couldn’t piece it together. He wanted to be closer to Kuroo than their current situation. It made his heart flutter, the thought of them being together in intimate situations.

Tsukishima was so dazed by these thoughts he was having. He tried to imagine someone else in his senpai’s place, or even his own, but the thoughts drew back to them. The two of them.

 _God,_ Tsukishima realized, _What I would do to kiss him right now. Or even hold his hand. Yeah, holding his hand sounds really nice right now._

He did what he was dreading so easily.

Kuroo was nearly running ahead of him. He had so much energy that it was nearly unbelievable. Tsukishima’s heart pounding accompanied the crushing snow under their feet. His breath fogged, glasses glossing over slightly. Damn, was it cold. Why did it have to be so cold?

But inside, Tsukishima was burning. He was shaking--slightly, practically unnoticeable unless you looked directly at him and examined him, but he still felt it--, and his fists were clenching. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Kuroo. His senpai’d made it clear that he had no romanticised feelings for him just now. Tsukishima doesn’t understand why he doesn’t let his own feelings go. There’s literally no reason for him to even try with Kuroo.

Why does he still want him so bad? He basically just turned him down.

The wind was low, barely a breeze. The trees covered in snow, glittering in the sunlight that appeared every few seconds as clouds passed underneath it. The yellow orb reminded Tsukishima of Kuroo. So very intrusive and inclusive. He tried to not leave anyone out. He wanted to make the world brighter. And there was slush now, underneath their feet. Tsukishima heard the wetness and pretended he didn’t care for his now damp shoes. He was too entranced with the thought of Kuroo. His own sun.

Kuroo talked about his possible majors in college before. He wanted to either be a physical education teacher or a coach, or a social worker (which he’d be really good at), or possibly go into something involving mathematics. Tsukishima’s made it clear to him that his maths grade isn’t the best, but Kuroo insisted that it was due to not testing well. And it was proven when he solved equations (which they found to be correct, at that,) that Tsukishima couldn’t even begin. So they left it alone after that. 

Kuroo was talking just now, but Tsukishima, being so lost in thought, wasn’t listening. His ears were on, yes, he was hearing, but not listening. He hates that he does that. He doesn’t in class, so why does he do it to Kuroo?

 _Because of his nonsense, most of the time,_ Tsukishima thinks, turning his eyes to the ground as the duo entered the school.

Warmth came upon them immediately. The tinge of heat that hit their skin caused Tsukishima to freeze. The feeling of coming in to somewhere warmer than the outdoors and experience this awkward mixture of cold and hot began to sink into their skin.

“So, how about it, Tsukishima?”

Tsukishima shakes his head at Kuroo. “What?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school. Since we don’t have practice today.” Kuroo grins at him.

Tsukishima accepts without thinking about it. “Oh, yeah, of course…”

“Awesome! Do you want to walk somewhere and get coffee or something, or do you just want to come to my house?”

“Your house is fine…”

“Okay! See you in a few hours.” He skips off.

 

Tsukishima tapped his notebook with his pencil eraser.

He couldn’t keep his mind on his studies, as he was supposed to. People were obviously confused, considering he’d always be asking the teacher questions for clarification, which he obliviously not doing right now. Tsukishima’s inability to focus was throwing his mind all over the place. He hated not being able to prioritize his classes over his thoughts. One of the biggest reasons he went to school was to stop his mind from wandering But at this point in time, it was completely impossible for him. The math that they were supposed to be doing was last priority.

Kuroo was his first.

“Kei,” his teacher said, “Can you tell me the answer to this problem?”

Tsukishima shook himself to pay attention. He stared at the problem written on the old school chalk board, mentally multiplying and dividing the problem. He scribbled down something quickly in his notebook and forced himself to say, “X equals fifteen and three quarters.”

His teacher gave him a questioning look. Had he gotten it wrong?

“Anyone else want to try and fix what Kei missed?”

He widened his eyes a little. He was getting looks. _God damn it._ He sat back in his chair.

A girl raised her hand, and was immediately called on, “You were supposed to distribute the negative, Tsukishima-san.”

The teacher smiled and nodded at the girl. “Yes, thank you. Kei made a common mistake--but we can’t blame him, missing a sign happens all too often in all of you that you shouldn’t bother him for it. Don’t worry about it, Kei.”

Tsukishima couldn’t help but let it worry him. He was so out of it that he messed up a simple equation. Kuroo, of all people, had thrown him off.


	3. importance of time - tsukkiyama / UNFINISHED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao remember the game life is strange yeah this is based off of that game  
> yamaguchi is max and tsukki is chloe and akiteru is rachel thats all u need to know as important information i think

 

It started with blackness, too bulbous to ignore.

That darkness was all that Yamaguchi Tadashi had known at Blackwell Academy. 

Arcadia Bay was beautiful, to say the very least. But Blackwell Academy ruined that beauty. The scent of smoke and cologne in the halls of his dorm were too prominent to dismiss, he’d decided. The people, the talk, the gossip, it was all so unnecessary and demeaning and so very completely dismissing of the beauty that the town radiated. He hated it.

It was his home town.

After leaving just five years ago for the artistically-renowned city of Seattle, Washington, he’d returned back to attend the Senior-only school that was filled with some of the rudest and most ignorant people he’d ever known; the Iwaizumi and Oikawa names taking the slots quite easily.

The wind was blowing so very lightly on that bright September day, the day he’d arrived on campus. He was immediately greeted by the school principal, Takeda-sensei, and Tanaka-sensei, his future photographic arts teacher. 

Saeko Tanaka was a well renowned photographer and excelled in the theme of darkness, lightness, and in between; well known as the term chiaroscuro. Capturing what she described as the moment when innocence faded and was no longer existent. 

Tadashi praised his sensei, informing her that he very much admired her work and couldn’t wait for the first day of classes. To that, Tanaka-sensei thanked Tadashi and returned the chirp, a smile planted on her face.

That darkness that Tadashi felt attending Blackwell Academy felt slightly diminished when he remembered he’d see his Best-Friend-That-He-Hadn’t-Talked-To-In-Five-Years simply by contacting him. He wasn’t quite sure if or when he wanted to, though, considering how awkward the conversation would be due to his not writing barely at all during their time apart. Also, considering Tsukishima Kei’s situation.

Kei was Tadashi’s best friend. They’d grown up at each others’ side, all up until that fated day, five years ago. He’d lost his father in a car accident just months previous to Yamaguchi’s leaving the town, which made Kei feel like yet another person in his life had rejected and abandoned him. He’d turned to smoking and alcohol at a young age, had sex, did things he wasn’t particularly proud of but still lived with. Kei was very dependent and independent.

About a year after Tadashi leaving Arcadia Bay, Kei realized how great it was to have a brother like Akiteru. They ended up being together a lot of the time, best friends and brothers. Kei admired Akiteru.

Akiteru just wanted to fit in; and he did. As described by plenty of people, he was a human chameleon. He fit in with the well defined Vortex Club, with the photographers, with the artists, with literally everyone. He lead such a life with his best interest in mind and didn’t doubt any of his peers. He gave them highest regards and support, to which he was extremely appreciated. Everyone, just as Kei did, admired him.

He’d been invited to a Vortex Club party in late April of 2013, and happily attended: only to never be seen again. This caused panic in their household, for months, and to that day, Kei had been trying so very hard to find him. He plastered Missing Person’s posters across Arcadia Bay, especially Blackwell Academy.

 

“So what do you want?” Iwaizumi mumbled. The unnamed blonde hit the ceramic next to him.

“I know you’ve got cash.”

 

"God, Tobio, you don't have to do this!"

"No one cares, though..."

“Listen to what you’re saying here, of course people care! If I didn’t care, for one, I wouldn’t be up here.”

“Yamaguchi, I really do appreciate you trying, but there’s only one way out for me.”

 

“Look at this,” Tadashi pointed at a copy of a very horrific drawing on the screen, “Akiteru in the dark room, Akiteru in the dark room, over and over again…”

“This is fucked up.”

“Tell me about it. What even is the Dark Room?”

“Who knows,” Kei spits, “But we need to find out.”

"It seems really sketchy. Are you sure about this, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi muttered. Kei sighed.

"What else are we going to do?"

 

“I think it’s about time we treat ourselves,” Kei said, spinning the ring of keys around his finger. Tadashi looked at him a bit confused, to which he proceeded, “How about a dip?”

Tadashi felt extremely uncomfortable forcing himself down this staircase. The metal clicked under his and Kei's feet, alerting him that if anyone besides them were around that its echo would practically give them away.

When they approached the safe-like door, Kei’s heart rate picked up. Tadashi felt it too, his own heart pounding in his chest.

Tadashi was so very frightened. Yet he forced himself past it and proceeded behind Kei into the Dark Room. The 

“Alright, so the binder with Tooru’s name on it is empty…” Tadashi whispered.

Kei grabs the next one, “Look--this binder has Tobio written on it…”

“Oh, my god, Tobio, please, no…”

The pictures were mortifying. Tobio appeared so out of it and confused in 90% of them, except for one that particularly stood out--his eyes were wide open.

“This is so disgusting. I’m going to kill that fucker,” Kei mumbles. Tadashi only nods in agreement--they can’t let Iwaizumi get away with this.

“And the last binder says Akiteru…” Tadashi whispers, opening it slowly.

Kei forces it open quicker when he sees a horrifying sight. Tadashi can’t even bring himself to look at it.

“A-akiteru… No…” Kei whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. “No, no, please...not him…” Kei turned the page of the binder quickly. More pictures of a drugged up Akiteru showed. Kei’s eyes welled up, and Tadashi forced himself to close the binder.

Kei continued, “That sick fucker--He’ll be dead tonight. Guaranteed.”

“Kei--wait, I feel like we should hold off on the drastic measures--”

“Drastic measures? God damn, Tadashi, do you see what these pictures--” Kei opens it back up and looks back at the pictures; pauses for a moment; and gapes. Tadashi follows his eyes, “we have to find that spot. We have to get to the junkyard and find that spot, come on, Tadashi!” Kei starts running around the table and out of the Dark Room. Tadashi looks around at the binders once more before following Kei.

They jump in Kei’s truck without a second thought. The acceleration is slammed upon Tadashi’s entry and they rush off to the junkyard.

It takes only minutes to get on the main road there. Kei’s panic isn’t showing--he barely ever lets it. But as they near the junkyard, the tension builds up.

The truck skids past the gate to American Rust and Kei hit the brakes. He doesn't even remove his keys before exiting and making a break for it. Tadashi struggles to exit the car for himself and keep up to his pace.

Kei's mumbling, "Shit, shit, shit," under his breath as they made it to the spot shown in the picture. Panic sets in as he kneels down and starts digging into the ground. Tadashi reaches him, looks at him for a moment, and soon joins him in forcing dirt under their fingernails. Grass tore and mud broke before Kei felt a material all too familiar as the feeling of thin plastic to even think about what was happening. His eyes are wide with fear, anguish, anger, and Tadashi keeps digging.

The blue plastic material shone through the dirt. A disgusting scent ruminating from the hole, Tadashi gagged.

"God...no..." Kei whispered, "It can't be... God, why him?!"

 

“Yachi?!” Tadashi yelled into his phone, “Are you there?”

“Yamaguchi, oh my god, where are you? Have you seen this weather?”

“Yeah, I’ve seen it...Where are you?!” The wind engulfed Tadashi, but he held on tightly to his phone and got himself into the car.

“I’m at the Two Whales with Suga and a couple of other people--why are you wondering?” Hitoka asked, “You don’t plan on coming here, right? No, Yamaguchi, not in this weather!”

“I have to. Do you have that picture of us last night?”

“Uh...yeah, but why? It’s not a very good shot…!” Hitoka mumbled, almost too quiet for Tadashi to pick up.

“Yes, oh my god, it is, I’ll see you soon, Yachi!”

“Wai--!” The call’s connection broke, and Tadashi turned on the ignition and burst the car out from the eerie barn. The weather was especially dangerous to be driving around in, but he had no choice. He had to get the photograph.

He’d realized along the way that he had a voicemail. He kept his eyes on the road but glanced back and forth to turn on the voicemail, worried what it would say.

“You have one new message received at 9 P.M.,” The automated voicemail stated. Yamaguchi started to sit back in the seat and cruise down the highway, pounded forward by the gas pedal and the rain that was nearly hail.

“Yamaguchi… it’s Iwaizumi. 

“I just wanted to say… I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt Tobio, or Akiteru… I didn’t want to hurt anybody…

“God… Everybody...used me! Tanaka-sensei is coming for me now. All of this shit will be over soon. Watch out, Yamaguchi. She wants to hurt you next. Sorry.”

 

Kei clenched Tadashi’s hand, causing Tadashi to look up.

“It’ll be alright. You can do this. It’ll be better this way.” Kei whispered. Tadashi only nodded, his eyes watering slightly. Wind rushed past their ears, and he held Kei close to him. He didn’t want to give up; not yet. No, never.

He gripped the blue butterfly picture in his other hand tightly, and closed his eyes. The piercing raindrops and bits and pieces of debris whirling around the two froze Tadashi. 

He looked at Kei, then the picture; and his lips were met.

The two moved in perfect sync. They truly were made for each other.


	4. breathe my love - kurotsuki & bokuaka / UNFINISHED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fic was converted from a haikyuu fic to a bts fic to a haikyuu fic so if some of the vocab is weird it may be because i just switched it back from being a bts fic

“you don’t have to say i love you to say i love you;  
all i need is you.”

 

i. 

“You’re a tough one, aren’t you, ?” 

A sketchy brunette whispered into the ears of the tall megane. Her reddened lips curled. “Can’t seem to get a good hold of you…” Her arm swung around his shoulders. Cold. Freezing, even.

A tinge of pain rang through Kei’s body. He had bruises on his back from Hinata slapping him after a good block at practice one too many times, and the contact of skin to skin with a stranger added to making him feel extremely uncomfortable. His head was pounding. He could practically feel his brain, he thought, which only upped the pain. He was obviously on the edge of a migraine. God, Kei absolutely hated migraines.

Midst his head pounding and mind racing, his blood went hot and he was stiff. Solid. Stuck in his place. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t twist, or turn. He couldn’t bring himself to move even the slightest. He couldn’t do anything. “What?” The woman asked, her eyes forcing his forward to hers. Terrifyingly enough, they had no visible color. Sheepishly, she whispered into his ear, “Cat got your tongue?”

Kei gulped. The woman placed her other hand on his chest, and gripped his shoulder with her. He was trembling.

She moved her head closer, “Just...give in, will you?”

“Kei!” 

The voice was so very familiar. The clicking of footsteps against the cement rang, and his upper body was no longer inhabited by the extremely sketchy woman. He was relieved when the face of his best friend, Akiteru, was clear under the alley light. He turned to look behind him. The woman had bolted, apparently. She was nowhere in sight.

“How did you…?”

“Don’t let me start, you won’t hear the end of it,” Akiteru grinned, grabbing Kei’s wrist and pulling him toward the open street.

Kei was relieved it was Akiteru. Though he’d been stubborn about his relationship with his best friend for years up until this point, he couldn’t help but feel like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders every time Akiteru was there, coming to the rescue. Kei was four years younger than Akiteru, but his height was just slightly above that of Akiteru’s. He had been shorter than Akiteru for most of his life up until his third year of middle school, when he had an extreme growth spurt and ended up just a few centimeters taller than him.

“So, how did you end up in an alley behind a 16+ club in Tokyo?” Akiteru asked as he pulled Kei closer to his car. Kei got in and buckled himself into the passenger seat before he even thought about giving Akiteru an explanation.

He put his eyes forward, on the handle to the glove box. “I...came with Hinata. And Kageyama. They wanted to come.”

“And you went with them?” Akiteru asked, stuffing his key into the ignition. “That’s not like you, Kei. I thought you didn’t like hanging around them when they’re being all lovey-dovey.”

“They’re my teammates…” Kei mumbled, so bluntly that it caused Akiteru to give him an ‘Yamaguchi-probably-told-them-you-would’ kind of look. And he was exactly right.

“So how about the alleyway, and without them? So _very_ unlike you.”

“I needed some air. The two somehow got alcohol in their systems. They started acting mushy. You can’t blame me.”

Kei wasn’t too fond of Kageyama and Hinata’s relationship.

It wasn’t that it made him feel uncomfortable, at all. He was accepting, he even said that he expected they’d end up together to himself in the the past. The part he wasn’t exactly too fond of regarded how far they went in public, or with Kei around in general. Even without alcohol they’d go a little too far while within Kei’s earshot. It bothered the hell out of him.

“I guess I really can’t. How about that woman?”

_’Cat got your tongue?’_

“She was no one that I know...she was out there before I was. Came upon me.” Kei stated.

Akiteru nodded. He’d been driving them for the past two minutes already, his eyes on the road ahead of them.

The car stays silent of speaking for a few minutes, the low blare of a pop track coming from Akiteru’s radio.

“You three really drove the two hours all the way from Miyagi to go to a shitty teen night club.”

“Yeah. It was hell, too. Kageyama cannot drive for his life.”

Akiteru huffed a laugh. “Do you want to stay overnight tonight?”

Kei turned his head to his best friend. “What?”

Akiteru glanced at him for a moment, a small smile placed on his lips.

It took Kei a moment before he whispered, “I don’t see why not…” Akiteru’s small smile became a grin.

“Don’t you have some friends around here? You could visit them.”

“You mean Sugawara-san and Daichi-san?”

“Ah, no,” Akiteru started, throwing Kei’s mind around for a second. “I meant, those three that helped you in your first year...at that training camp! Remember that? When you were being really stubborn about dancing? I’m talking about them.”

_Them._

The names filled Kei’s head quickly. Akaashi Keiji. Bokuto Koutarou..

Kuroo Tetsurou.

His stomach curled.

“I still wouldn’t necessarily consider them friends…” Kei whispered, “It was when Tetsurou had congratulated me on the win for that dancing competition.” Kei’s stomach curled the same way then as it did now.

“I see, yeah. ’M proud of you, still, you know.”

“Yeah...you tell me any time you can.”

“I mean it.” Akiteru’s eyes were still fixed on the road ahead of them.

“I’m not denying you that luxury.”

“So, hotel? Or do you want to call up those friends so we can stay over somewhere?”

“Like I said--”

“I’ve seen...Kuroo, is it? Yeah, in your contacts.”

“That doesn’t mean I have his phone number.” Kei muttered.

Akiteru glanced at Kei once again, the smile still planted on his lips. “Doesn’t it?” 

Kei sighed.

 

ii.

Kei called Tetsurou.

Tetsurou’s phone rang. And rang. And rang.

Three more times before he woke up and panicked at the ringing. He’d thought it was his alarm. He didn’t think to look at his phone immediately, but when he felt the vibrating, he realized differently.

Tetsurou grabbed his phone and saw a name he’d never think to see in a hundred-something years.

Tsukishima Kei.

He was sort of worried, since this could be a prank from Bokuto, like he’d changed his contact name while in possession of Tetsurou’s phone, or someone may have gotten Kei’s old phone number, it could be a telemarketer, it could be--

It was two thirty in the morning. Obviously a prank.

Tetsurou answered the call anyway.

“Hello?” He spoke quickly, waiting for a response.

“Kuroo-san?” 

Tetsurou’s jaw dropped. 

He was firstly amazed that it actually was Kei, and secondly taken so back because Kei’s voice had changed--not much, but enough to tell that he’d matured a lot in the past two years.

“Uh...Tsukishima?”

“Yes, hello. Um. I have a favor to ask.”

“We haven’t seen each other in nearly three years and the first thing you say to me is that you need a favor?”

“I’m sorry, I should’ve asked how you’re doing, or why you’re actually awake at two thirty in the morning.”

“I always have my ringer on, for emergencies.”

Kei paused. “Good to know.”

Tetsurou couldn’t breathe.

-

“Bokuto, man, I wish I could actually talk to him.”

“God, I’ve heard it so much from you recently. You really do have the hots for him, don’t you?” Bokuto snickered. He loved messing with Tetsurou. It made for hilarious content that he could use for blackmail jokes in the future.

Tetsurou groaned. “Why,” he dragged, “does he have to be a minor? And a guy? I could’ve had a thing for a girl. But no, I have to have a thing for a guy. With gorgeous eyes. And perfect hair, and God that jawline, have you seen it? Like, holy fuck. Why? God, man, you have to help me out here. Tell me how you worked your magic with Akaashi. I need it.”

“Just go for it.” Bokuto twiddled his thumbs and tacked on a laugh. Tetsurou gaped at how _absolutely awful_ he could be sometimes. He doesn’t get it. Tetsurou could never just talk to Kei, even if he tried.

“And how do you suppose I do that?”

“You have his phone number, don’t you?”

-

“So...you were going to ask a favor?” Tetsurou breathed. His heart was pounding.

“Oh, right, yeah… so my brother and I are in Tokyo,” -- _Why the hell are they in Tokyo of all places at this hour why God help me_ \-- “and we need a place to stay. It’s okay if you can’t provide us hospitality, we can always get a hotel--”

“No, come over. I’ll text you directions to my place. Where are you now?”

It took a moment before Kei responded with their location.

“Alright. I’ll text you.”

“Thank you.”

“Totally.”


	5. drabble: "dance" - iwaoi

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi ran after his lover, “would you just--ugh.”

“What?” Oikawa stopped running and turned to face Iwaizumi.

“Will you listen to me?” Hajime asked, “Please?”

Oikawa looked down at his feet as Hajime made his way to meet his hands.

“I love you. You know that.”

Tooru only nodded.

“Will you dance with me?” Iwaizumi sighed, “Please, Tooru…”

Tooru’s head turned up to Hajime. He felt it was sacred when Hajime used his first name.

“Alright…” He whispered. Iwaizumi smiled, and put his arms on Tooru’s waist.


	6. drabble: "ice" - ennoaka

“Akaashi, are you sure about this?” Ennoshita whispered, legs caving beneath him. He’d never been ice skating before, let alone roller skating, so his nerves were getting the best of him. He was terrified of making a fool out of himself and slipping. Akaashi sighed and smiled.

“You’ll be fine, trust me. I’ve got you.”

Ennoshita stepped out onto the ice, Akaashi held onto his arm. He tried stepping, the ice crunching under his feet, the sound piercing his ears. He flinched.

“Pretend you’re shuffling your feet,” Akaashi whispered. He did so. “I believe in you.”

Ennoshita face went red.


	7. drabble: "piano" - kurotsuki

Tsukishima was a well renowned pianist. He was considered the best of the best, especially for his young age group. 

Kuroo was extremely sport-oriented, being on one of the most well renowned volleyball teams. He wasn’t considered the best of the best, but he and his team were high up there.

Tsukishima fell for the gold in Kuroo’s eyes. He had some himself, but he felt it fit the athlete better. But the bedhead, oh God, he didn’t know where to start.

Kuroo fell for Tsukishima’s beautiful heart. His talent froze Kuroo. He wanted Tsukishima forever.

Tsukishima felt the same.


	8. drabble: "fools" - kagehina

“I can’t believe that we thought for a moment this would work.” Tobio whispered. The distance between he and Shouyou was so close that he couldn’t help himself. He pressed his lips to Shouyou’s, gripping his head with one hand and pulling him closer with his other. Shouyou tried to say something, but Tobio bit his lip and tried to pull him closer. The distance between the two was very minimal, and it was very comfortable, but there was a piece of Tobio that was making him hold back. He pulled away.

“I’m sorry, Shouyou.”


End file.
